In general, air conditioners are apparatuses which suck air in, condition the air and then discharge the conditioned air to the outside, and are classified into a cooler, a heater, an air conditioner having both cooling and heating functions, a dehumidifier, and an air cleaner according to main functions thereof.
An air conditioner may cool or heat an indoor space using a refrigerating cycle including a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve and an indoor heat exchanger if an indoor temperature is changed, and include a cooler cooling the indoor space and a heater heating the indoor space. Further, an air conditioner to both cool and heat an indoor space may be provided.
The air conditioner may include an air cleaning device changing a degree of cleanness of air to clean indoor air. In this case, the air cleaning device may be installed in the air conditioner and collect foreign substances, such as dust floating in air, to remove the foreign substances.
Air cleaning devices are devices which remove fine particles, such as dust or tobacco smoke in air, and include an electric precipitator and a filter filtering out dust or tobacco smoke in air.